Feelings of Love
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: This is a story about how Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha realize their loving feelings for each other but their love is interrupted by an annoyance. Will they ever be able to be together or will this interruption mean the end of their feelings of love
1. Chapter 1

"Itachi-san, may I have a word with you

"Itachi-san, may I have a word with you?" Kisame Hoshigaki, scourge of the hidden mist, said to the nonchalant teenager that was passing him in the hallway. Itachi then followed Kisame down the hallway until they stopped by their room and went in.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Kisame? I'm very busy since I have to get ready to fight my insolent little brother." Itachi said. Kisame nodded his head.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to talk with you before you did all that." Kisame explained. "Look Itachi, this is a big risk. I know that you are really strong and really talented but you still could get killed." Kisame said until he was interrupted by Itachi.

"Kisame, I have to do this. Right now, Sasuke is our biggest obstacle to get my jinchuuriki. Keep that in mind." Itachi retorted, crossing his arms.

Kisame placed his hands on Itachi's shoulders and said, "Itachi, I'm not talking about the jinchuuriki, it's your health and safety that I'm worried about right now."

Itachi pushed Kisame's hands off of his shoulders and remarked, "Kisame, you shouldn't really be caring about me that much. My health should not be your top priority. I know we're partners and friends, but that doesn't really matter right now. I'm putting my life on the line for a reason and you shouldn't be whining about my health." Kisame looked away and grimaced. "What is your problem? That's reality and I'm just explaining it to you. Don't get all fussy." Itachi said, annoyed by Kisame's actions. Kisame just sat there and did not say a word.

There was complete silence in the room until it was broke by the door opening. "Hey, you two, it's time for lunch. Are you two going to have anything or are you two going to stare at each other more instead?" A femininely voice said. A kunai was thrown by Itachi and it barely hit the woman standing in the doorway.

"We'll get something later, Konan. I suggest that you leave immediately." Itachi said, glaring at Konan.

"Okay, Okay, I get it, I'll go away!" Konan said, walking out the door.

"So, are you going to tell me anything or shall we go and get something to eat?" Itachi asked, turning his attention to his partner, Kisame.

"No, go and get something to eat for yourself." Kisame said. Itachi nodded his head. "You know, you really need to eat something too. If you want, I could bring you something if you don't want to go out there." Itachi asked. Kisame just shook his head.

"No, I don't want to be a bother. Plus, I'm not that hungry right now." Kisame answered.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and remarked, "Okay." Itachi opened the door and walked out. He closed the door and as soon as it was closed, Kisame threw a kunai at a wall across from him.

"I wish I can just tell Itachi what I want to say instead of just saying nothing at all." Kisame sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see that Kisame isn't going to eat anything, what's wrong with him

"I see that Kisame isn't going to eat anything, what's wrong with him?" Konan asked as she sat down next to Itachi at a table.

"I don't know and it's really annoying me." Itachi said, poking his food with his chopsticks.

"Well, what's wrong with you? You looked really ticked. You usually don't get this annoyed be Kisame." Konan asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing," Itachi answered, stopping what he was doing; "I guess I'm just not hungry right now." Konan nodded her head.

"So . . . is there anything going on between you and Kisame; Anything that you'd like to talk about?" Konan asked. Itachi did not reply, he just remained silent.

"Hello Konan and Itachi."

Itachi and Konan looked up to see Pein standing near their table. "Oh, hey Pein. Care to join us?" Konan asked, totally regarding the question she asked Itachi.

"No, I just came by to say hello and to ask if you've seen Kisame around here." Pein asked. Itachi glanced over at Pein.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

Pein turned his attention to Itachi and responded, "He said that he wanted to talk to me regarding a subject that was discussed in our previous meeting." Itachi just stayed silent. _We were talking about me going to fight Sasuke in the last meeting . . . what could he possibly want to talk about_, Itachi thought.

"He's in our room." Itachi responded. "Thank you." Pein said as he walked away.

A minute after Pein left, Konan continued where she last left off. "So, is there anything? You and Kisame seem to be acting differently towards each other." Itachi stayed silent, he didn't even know what was going on between him and Kisame.

"Look Itachi, if you don't want to tell me then tell me that you don't." Konan said a bit annoyed without an answer.

"Truthfully, I have no idea what is going on," Itachi said as he rested his head in the palm of his hand and started poking his food with a chopstick, "right now, Kisame is acting so weird and I don't know what's wrong with him. Other than that, nothing has changed." Konan nodded her head.

"ARGH!!"

Itachi stopped what he was doing and turned his head to see Pein. "Well, how'd it go?" Konan asked.

Pein glanced over towards the two and replied, "Itachi, talk to Kisame. Something's wrong with him. He refused to talk to me and completely ignored me. Plus, he kept glaring at me. I was going to punish him but that would've made it worse. Just stop his defiance towards me right now!!" Pein was really ticked off. Itachi got up, threw the remainder of his food away and put the dish and chopsticks by the sink.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him." Itachi said as he headed down the hallway.

Itachi stopped at his door and stood there for a while with his hand on the doorknob. Slowly, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Kisame . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi peered into the dark room and with the light shining in from the hallway; he saw that Kisame was lying down with his ba

Itachi peered into the dark room and with the light shining in from the hallway; he saw that Kisame was lying down with his back facing the door with the blanket covering him. "I'm sorry Pein, I'm just frustrated." Kisame murmured. Itachi leaned against the frame of the door and silently laughed.

"Kisame, I'm not Pein." Itachi said. Kisame quickly rolled over and stared at Itachi. Itachi stopped leaning against the door frame and then locked the door behind him. The room was dark but a little moonlight from outside lit it up a bit.

A rustling from the bed suggested that Kisame pulled the blanket off of him. "Itachi, why did you--" Kisame said until he felt a finger press against his lips.

"Sh . . ." Itachi hushed as he removed his fingers from Kisame's blue lips. Kisame went to stand up only to be forced back down on the bed by Itachi.

"Itachi . . . what are you--" Kisame tried to talk but was interrupted by Itachi.

"I understand now." Itachi said, climbing on top of the shark man and putting his hands by both sides of Kisame. Itachi leaned his head down and started kissing Kisame passionately.

Itachi pulled away slowly and looked at Kisame with caring eyes. "I understand that you love me. I love you too. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I had to confess. I know you love me too so I guess this is the right time to tell you. A seven year crush on you in the first place is just inane," Itachi said as Kisame blushed a deep purple, "but I have to go and fight my little brother, no doubt about that. I'm sorry, it's Pein's orders." Kisame looked at Itachi with sad eyes before shoving Itachi off of him to where he was on the side.

Kisame got on top of Itachi, positioning himself the same way Itachi did before, and remarked, "Might as well spend as much time as we can with each other." Kisame then kissed Itachi very romantically. He pulled away and slid his lips to Itachi's neck. Itachi's face was flustered.

Gently and softly, Kisame slightly bit Itachi's neck, giving the teen a little pain and yet some pleasure. Kisame slid his hand slowly up and down Itachi's hip as he kissed and nibbled Itachi's neck.

Meanwhile, Pein and Konan were having a conversation in the main room of their hideout. "So, when do you think Tobi will be back?" Konan asked.

"I don't know, he just said that he had important business to tend to and it was impertinent that he went. We mustn't meddle in his affairs." Pein replied. Konan then poked Pein.

Pein glared at Konan and remarked, "What the heck? Why did you poke me?" Konan shrugged her shoulders and Pein let out a sigh.

"Well, it's so boring in this place, there's nothing to do . . . but we could go and listen in on Kisame and Itachi to find out if they're arguing or getting along while trying so resolve the conflict." Konan suggested.

Pein smirked and said, "I guess that'll be fun." They both got up and headed towards Itachi's and Kisame's room.

In the bedroom, Kisame was pulling the teen's pants off after successfully getting his top off. Suddenly, Itachi felt something in between his legs. "K-K-Kisame!" Itachi stuttered. Kisame smirked.

"It's only my hand . . . for now." Kisame said. Kisame removed his hand and started taking his own shirt off. Itachi gazed at Kisame's muscular structure. He was so masculine and strong to the teen. Itachi stopped gazing at Kisame and put his hands on Kisame's pants, intrigued by Kisame's interesting body. Kisame grinned and also put his hands on his pants. Together, they pulled his pants off. Itachi's face was flustered even more at the sight.

"You like what you see?" Kisame asked. Itachi slowly nodded with his gaze still on Kisame's lower body.

"Let's have some fun." Kisame suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Pein and Konan were walking down the hallway to Itachi's and Kisame's room at a steady pace

Pein and Konan were walking down the hallway to Itachi's and Kisame's room at a steady pace. When they got in front of the door, they pressed their ears against it to listen in on the two. Not able to hear the two talking, they leaved in closer to the door. Both widened their eyes when they heard moaning coming from Itachi, "Kisame nnh! harder uhn"

Pein got away from the door and walked over to the opposite wall. he then began to bang his head roughly on the hard surface. Konan stood up and giggled as she watched Pein. "Well, it's about time with those two."

Pein continued to bang his head, speaking in between each hit, "Yes . . . but . . . I . . . didn't . . . want to . . . know . . . when . . . they . . . started."

Inside the room, the moon shed a little more light across the two of them. Itachi almost gasped when the moonlight revealed more detail of Kisame's muscular body. Kisame caught Itachi's gaze and smirked. With sweat still rolling down his face, Kisame pressed his lips against Itachi's and started biting as soft as he could on Itachi's tongue. He pulled away and even though Itachi liked the kiss, he breathed deeply.

Itachi moaned again, giving the shark man on top pleasure. He smirked at Itachi and watched the teen's pleasurable expressions; he was enjoying it greatly.

Outside of their room, Tobi was spotted walking towards Konan and Pein. "Hello Konan and . . . Pein . . ." Tobi said as he saw Pein banging his head on the wall. Konan smiled and then elbowed Pein.

"Ow! . . . oh . . . sorry." Pein said, embarrassed. Tobi just stared at them confusedly. He then turned his attention to the specific door that they were standing by.

"Why are you two by Kisame and Itachi's room?" Tobi asked, intrigued to know their answer. Konan and Pein glanced at each other nervously and then gazed back at Tobi. "Well?" Tobi asked as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Konan and Pein did not even think about telling him the true reason.

"Fine then, it seems something is going on in their room so I'll see what they're doing." Tobi stated, turning his head towards the door.

"NO!" Pein and Konan yelled in unison.

Tobi turned back to them and asked, "Why?"

"Well . . . we just wanted to visit them but we decided not to at the last minute." Pein said as a cover up.

Tobi looked at him, unmoved by Pein's excuse. "I'm just going to see for myself."

Before Konan and Pein could even open their mouths to speak, Tobi had disappeared in a puff of smoke into Kisame and Itachi's room. "He's going to love the sight." Konan said sarcastically. Pein just resumed hitting his head on the wall. Konan grabbed Pein by the collar and pulled him away from the wall.

"Instead of putting holes in the wall, let's listen in on them." Konan said. Konan let go of Pein's cloak and then they both pressed their ears against the door.

Tobi gaped at the sight of the two lovers on the bed. Itachi and Kisame looked at Tobi, embarrassed. Kisame got off of Itachi and both of them covered the bottom half of them with the blanket. ". . . Itachi . . . Kisame . . ." Tobi said, still in shock by the recent event. Kisame and Itachi looked away, blushing; they weren't expecting somebody to walk in on them, considering that the door was locked before. Tobi put his hand over his eyes and spoke.

"Why?" Tobi asked plainly, not even looking at the two on the bed. Itachi opened his mouth to speak but was hushed by Kisame's finger that pressed against his lips. Itachi blushed more and Kisame removed his finger.

Kisame sighed and then replied to Tobi, "Because we love each other." Tobi looked at Kisame, in between his fingers.

"Literally? Because there's no way you can possibly fall in love with each other. You're so different from one another." Tobi stated. Kisame glared at Tobi. Itachi scooted over to Kisame and placed a hand on Kisame's chest.

He whispered into Kisame's ear, "Don't, it's okay, we don't have to prove to anyone that we truly love each other." Kisame grinned at Itachi's words. Itachi then kissed Kisame's neck and then scooted back over.

Tobi stopped covering his face with his hand and said, "Itachi, Pein told me to tell you to go and get dressed, you're going to fight your brother earlier." Tobi then turned around to leave the room when Kisame yelled, "NO!" Tobi turned around and faced Kisame. "What did you say to me?"

Kisame got up, holding the blanket around his lower half, and headed towards Tobi with murderous intent. Since they were covering each other with the same blanket, Itachi followed behind Kisame. Pressing up against Kisame's back, Itachi dropped his half of the blanket and wrapped his arms around Kisame.

He kissed Kisame's back, then said, "Kisame, please don't." Kisame blushed as he felt Itachi's warm body pressed against his.

Kisame looked down at the floor and replied, "Nothing, sir." Tobi smirked and turned around to leave the room. He opened the door and saw Konan and Pein.

"I see that privacy is always your top priority." Tobi said, sarcastically. He walked down the hallway and disappeared. Konan and Pein peered into the room and saw the two depressed lovers. Konan shut the door and looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"I feel so bad. They finally get to be with each other and be intimate with one another but now, Itachi can't be with Kisame. It's so sad." Konan said, sadly.

In the bedroom, Itachi plopped himself on the bed where him and Kisame were about ten minutes ago and sighed. Kisame turned around and gazed at the teen. He gazed at Itachi's features that were now being embraced by the moonlight. That misunderstood, raven haired boy with the menacing gaze and killer sharingan eyes was so important to him. Kisame walked over to Itachi and pushed him down on the bed. He got on his hands and knees over the teen and pushed the teen's petite wrists into the bed.

" . . . Kisame . . ." Itachi muttered faintly. Kisame stared into his eyes. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against the teen's and started to passionately kiss him with his tongue intertwining with Itachi's in his mouth.

Kisame slowly pulled away and got off of Itachi. Itachi sat up and then got up from the bed to hug Kisame. A tear of sorrow rolled down Itachi's cheek; for the first time in his life, he was truly sad. They bother closed their eyes and hugged each other even tighter.

They slowly pulled away and did not say a word. They picked up their clothes from the floor and started dressing themselves. After finishing getting dressed, Itachi passed Kisame and walked out the door, not even saying one word. Walking straight past Pein and Konan, tears streamed down Itachi's face. With the sleeve of his cloak, he wiped them away. Tobi started to walk up to him and he stated, "Okay, go ahead and go. Would you like to say goodbye to anybody?" Itachi stopped crying and shook his head. He turned and walked out the door of the hideout, most likely to never come back again.


	5. Chapter 5

Pein and Konan were walking down the hallway to Itachi's and Kisame's room at a steady pace

Outside, it was raining softly upon Itachi's cloak. He stared up at the sky and his tears mixed with the falling rain. Kisame kept popping up in his mind. Kisame was always there for him even though sometimes he didn't want the help, but he was there. This was a solo mission intended for Itachi, and him only. Even though Itachi would like Kisame to come along, he agreed that he shouldn't. He shouldn't have to become mixed up with his problems.

Itachi shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of Kisame out of his head. But . . . he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. Kisame was his lover. He could never forget him. Itachi stared down at the ground and then continued walking to his destination; his little brother.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Kisame shut himself in his room. He didn't want to see anybody's face except Itachi's. If he even saw a glimpse of Pein, he feared that he would try to kill him; getting revenge for sending Itachi away so suddenly. So he just stayed in the room alone.

The swordsman sighed and lied on the bed, thinking about Itachi. Who knew that one of the great swordsmen of the mist would actually fall in love with a murderer and heir to the Uchiha clan? He did. Itachi was so important to him; maybe even more important that his own life. But the fight between Itachi and his little brother was none of his business, and yet, he felt like it was. Sighing again, he got up and put his cloak on. Staring at the moonlit sky outside of his window, he muttered, "Should I?"

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last survivors of the great Uchiha clan. With black hair and onyx eyes to match, you can tell he is an Uchiha. He has immense power and a great amount of chakra thanks to the currently deceased Orochimaru. Like his brother, he shows no emotion when fighting and takes everything seriously. With his team 'snake', he will find his brother and kill him. But, while going after Itachi, he doesn't know Itachi is doing the same thing. Soon, destinies will become known and someone will die.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin yelled as she ran to Sasuke, clinging onto his arm tightly, "please let me kill that jackass Suigetsu!" Sasuke looked at her and scoffed.

"Tch. How many times do I have to tell you? I said no the first fifty million times, my answer will not change. Now search for large chakra presences." Sasuke pulled his arm away from Karin's clutches and Karin did as she was told.

"Yes, finally I sense one. It's about two days away on foot, but I'm sure it's Itachi." Karin reported. Sasuke smirked devilishly.

"Good." Sasuke said. All of a sudden, Suigetsu and Juugo came.

"Sasuke, where will we check now? We checked--" Suigetsu started to say until Sasuke and Karin started darting north. Suigetsu looked at Juugo and Juugo said, "Let's follow, it's probably Itachi." Suigetsu nodded his head and then ran after Karin and Sasuke.

About two days away from Sasuke's location, was Itachi. Itachi was in a town already and decided to get a room to recover some of his energy. His and Kisame's previous incident made him very tired so getting a room was a wise decision. Going to the nearest inn, he went to the front desk and requested a room. The attendant behind the desk gave him a key after receiving money for a one night stay from Itachi. Itachi thanked the person and found the room as quick as he could.

Opening the do, the room was a normal room with a small twin bed and a small couch. He sighed heavily; he was used to sharing a bit bigger room and bed with Kisame but he couldn't since Kisame wasn't with him. He walked in the room and closed the door behind him. He stripped himself of his clothes, except his boxers, and hung them over a chair to dry. He walked to the bed, pulled back the covers and got in. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Team Hebi had also decided to take a break and recharge their energy. So, they stopped by a small clearing in the forest, surrounded by trees. They all leaned against a tree and tried to fall asleep. Everything was peaceful and everyone was asleep except for Sasuke; he couldn't fall asleep, knowing that Itachi was at least near enough to be detected.

"Karin . . . idiot . . ." Suigetsu said eerily in his sleep. Sasuke glanced over at Suigetsu with a blank face. _He even insults her in his sleep_, Sasuke thought. Sasuke sighed and then got up to stare at the moon.

"Itachi . . ." Sasuke muttered, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Sasuke." Karin said from behind him.

"What do you want? You should be sleeping." Sasuke said, not even turning around to look at Karin. Karin got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"You should get some sleep too."

"That's not the point, why are you awake?"

"Because, I'm not very tired and my energy is already restored."

Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arm. "Please rest." Karin muttered, looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes, annoyed by the girl.

"Fine then." Sasuke sighed. Karin smiled and then pulled Sasuke gently to a tree. They both sat down and leaned their backs against the tree. Karin closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, leaning her head against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke glared at Karin and then closed his own eyes, letting Karin get her way for that night only. He soon fell asleep, waiting for morning to come to resume the chase.


	6. Chapter 6

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Itachi woke up

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Itachi woke up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before getting up and getting dressed with his dried clothes. After dressing himself, he returned the room to its recent state, before he came. Itachi paused, then left the room and the inn.

Walking down the crowded street, Itachi felt hungry and decided to get something to eat. He went by a stand and then bought a rice ball. He ate it and then left again, going south towards Sasuke's group.

Team Hebi had woken up at seven o'clock and were also heading towards Itachi until Karin stopped abruptly. "What is it Karin?" Sasuke asked, stopped walking and turning his attention to the girl. Karin stared north.

"He's coming our way." she muttered.

Sasuke smirked faintly and then walked to a nearby cave. Karin looked over at Sasuke confusedly. "Come on you three, we'll set a trap." Sasuke said, still walking into the cave. They all did as they were ordered to do and followed Sasuke into the ominous cave.

"Look, I have a plan. I'll be out in the open while you three wait, hidden where your chakra presences are not detectable when Itachi comes. Karin, how far away is Itachi now?" Sasuke asked Karin. She nodded her head and then concentrated.

"Right now, he's about one and a half days away but at his speed, only one. He should be here tomorrow at 3:12 p.m." Karin stated. Sasuke nodded his head.

The next day at 3:00 p.m. , team Hebi were in their positions. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin were using a genjutsu to stay within the walls of the cave. Sasuke was just standing in the cave, facing towards the cave opening. They were all ready to kill the older Uchiha.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared by the opening of the cave, suggesting that someone was close to the entrance. Footsteps were heard as a cloaked man walked into the cave. "Sasuke." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke flared his sharingan at the man

Sasuke flared his sharingan at the man. "Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said with anger in his tone. Itachi stepped forward and then stopped about 11 yards from Sasuke. "It has been a long time, hasn't it," Itachi spoke. Sasuke didn't move, he just stated, "It has."

Looking around the cave with his more advanced sharingan, Itachi easily detected the other members of Sasuke's team. While Itachi was scanning the cave, Sasuke concentrated some chakra into his left hand as a reserve for a future move.

Catching a glimpse of the small chakra reserve, Itachi stepped forward.

"Well, are we going to get this started," Sasuke asked, appearing behind Itachi, "or are we going to do nothing?" Sasuke went to punch his older brother in the back but Itachi quickly turned around and stopped his brother's punch. Sasuke, not going for another attack on his brother, jumped back and charged up a bit more chakra.

Finally, Sasuke's chakra was built up enough for his attack. Visible chakra lit up in his left hand, screeching like a thousand birds. Itachi's eyebrows rose. _Chidori_, he thought. Sasuke, wasting no time at all, rammed his left hand into Itachi's abdomen, throwing Itachi back and onto the ground. Blood dribbled down the side of his mouth as he lie there.

"You've gotten stronger." Itachi said. Sasuke smirked. His grin was soon wiped off of his face immediately as he saw Itachi use a genjutsu. Itachi's body was being broken up into ravens. Birds swirling around the cave, the last bits of Itachi were still there. "Not here. We will continue this fight at the old, abandoned weapons storage building not far away from here. Come alone." Itachi ordered as his genjutsu was ending. Sasuke nodded his head and then turned around.

Itachi's genjutsu soon ceased and he was gone. He had transported himself to a place in the dense forest outside. Finally pulling himself together, he wiped the little trickle of blood that rolled down to his chin. "He's stronger," Itachi admitted, walking towards the meeting point, "but maybe not strong enough."

Coming out from the walls, Karin rushed to Sasuke while Suigetsu and Juugo stayed back.

"Sasuke-kun, are you - -"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

Sasuke walked out of the cave and headed towards a nearby pond. Karin stepped forward to follow but Juugo stopped her. "Leave him alone for now; he needs some time to himself." Juugo said. Karin sighed and stepped back.

"Okay."

Sasuke stepped close to the pond and peered into the water. He stared at his reflection and soon saw a reflection of Itachi behind him. Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around, it seemed meaningless. The Itachi reflection pulled out a Kunai and held it to his throat. Leaning his head closer, it seemed like Itachi was muttering something into his ear. Suddenly words came into his mind and he said it aloud.

"Only one can live."

The image of Itachi faded away and all that was left was him. He closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly opening his eyes, he stated, "You're going to die Itachi.:

Itachi got halfway to the meeting point and then felt the chakra presence of somebody behind him. He went to turn around but the person forced him not to.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but when I see you, you're going to be a dead man." Itachi threatened. Feeling warm breath breathing by his ear, he went to turn his head. He felt a warm touch on his cheek, realizing that it was a kiss. "Kis . . . Kisame . . . !?"

Finally getting a chance to turn around and look at the person, Itachi saw who it was. No one was there. Itachi looked around to see if he could spot the person running away, but he saw no one. He could've sworn somebody had kissed him on the cheek.

Itachi shook his head; he was missing Kisame too much.

Karin was pacing the cave in distress while Juugo and Suigetsu leaned against the wall. "Look, I don't think Sasuke will stop back here before he - -" Suigetsu said before being rudely interrupted by Karin.

"Why? He may end up dying and then . . . and then . . ." Karin said, trying to hold back tears. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, Karin won't have a chance to lose her virginity by Sasuke. How tragic." Suigetsu stated sarcastically. Karin stopped pacing the cave and punched Suigetsu in the face, hard.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU, LOUDMOUTH!!"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUTUP, THEN I'LL STICK THIS KUNAI UP YOUR A--" Karin yelled but her sentence was cut off by Sasuke.

"Stop fighting you two." Sasuke said calmly, pushing the two away from each other. Karin looked at Sasuke with love in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you came back!" Karin said, ecstatic. Sasuke glared at her and sighed.

"I came back to dismiss all of you for now. I no longer need you." Sasuke stated. Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. I'm going to go back to my other objective, getting Kisame Hoshigaki's sword: Samehada." Suigetsu stated, walking towards the opening of the cave. Suigetsu waved goodbye as he left the cave.

Juugo responded to this statement differently. Juugo stared at Sasuke with surprised eyes. "But . . . I'll . . . I'll . . . kill." Juugo said, his cursed mark trying to take over. Sasuke looked Juugo in the eyes with his sharingan while Karin held Juugo back.

"Juugo, calm down." Sasuke said. Juugo's cursed mark receded and Karin let go of her grip on Juugo.

"Juugo, if you want, go lock yourself up again. I don't really care." Sasuke said heartlessly. Juugo grimaced and left the cave immediately and vigilantly, to get back to his previous place.

Karin looked at the exit where the other two left and then shifted her gaze to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I . . ." She said, walking towards Sasuke.

"Go." Sasuke said uncaringly. Karin shook her head and then placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke pulled Karin's hands off of him.

"Karin." Sasuke said, really annoyed by the persistent girl. Karin pulled away and frowned.

"Sasuke, I want to go with you."

"No, it's none of your business."

"I don't care!"

"Karin go!"

"NO!"

Sasuke turned his head towards Karin and Karin turned around, folding her arms. Sasuke walked over to Karin and looked her straight into the eyes.

"I'm not playing around with you. This is the best way to go. I don't want people waiting for me to come back alive. I need to cut my bonds with everyone. And that means you too."

"You may do that with Suigetsu and Juugo easily, but not with me! Sasuke, I want to follow you. I want to help you. I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke stood there, staring at Karin uncaringly

Sasuke stood there, staring at Karin uncaringly. He didn't really care about love anymore. All that mattered was killing Itachi. That's what he lived for and he didn't want some girl messing with his objectives.

Grabbing the sides of Karin's arms, Sasuke pushed her against the wall.

"Karin, I don't care that you love me. I don't give a damn about you. Get that through your head. If you insist on following me still," Sasuke said as a tear rolled down Karin's left cheek, "I'll kill you."

Sasuke left go of his grip on Karin and started walking out of the cave. Annoyed, he stated, "Stupid girl." Sasuke then hastily ran out of the cave, leaving Karin behind. Tears poured out of her eyes. She removed her glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sasuke."

About 5 miles from the cave was the meeting point. It was an old, run down weapons storage place abandoned for what it seemed, 50 years. Itachi had decided to seat himself on an old table with some of the paint chipped off. He brushed his fingers against the wooden surface until a splinter had got in his finger. He pulled it out with ease and then examined it.

It was small, thin, and rough. It caused pain for a while; if you left it in there, it would go deeper and deeper into your skin until you can't get it out of you. _Heh, sounds familiar_, he thought. He then flicked it away and sighed. He swung his feet back and forth instead of just dangling them off the table.

He paused as a gust of cool wind blew in from a broken window near him. That breeze was exactly like the one that blew on the first day he was in Akatsuki, the day he met Kisame.

_"So . . . you're name is Itachi?" Kisame asked as he walked with his new partner. Itachi nodded his head. "Okay." Kisame stated, looking at Itachi._

They walked for about a mile saying nothing. They got to the place where the Akatsuki leader said to meet. The place was very dark and murky, plus, not very welcoming. The place looked like it was set up for Halloween. The outside wasn't better than the inside. There were cobwebs on chairs, candles instead of lamps, dust everywhere, outdated furniture seemingly from the 1800s, portraits of famous murderers on the walls with eyes that seem to follow you, and an eerie creaky noise within the house.

". . . It's very . . . uh . . . homey . . ." Kisame said, plopping himself on a chair that spewed out dust when his butt hit the seat. This made a slight chuckle come from Itachi. "So, you know how to laugh. Good to know." Kisame said sarcastically as he got up from the chair.

All of a sudden, a hologram of a figure appeared. "Itachi, Kisame, I see that you are getting along fine so far. You two are now partners of Akatsuki, as you know. I need you two to do a favor for me. Uh . . . could you clean this house a bit?" The leader asked. Kisame exhaled deeply and Itachi did the same, only quieter.

"Pein, you've got to be kidding me! We're S-ranked criminals and your idea of having us do something extraordinary is by cleaning some filthy house?" Kisame asked, annoyed. The only thing clear enough to see on the hologram were the eyes; they were currently glaring at Kisame.

"Just do it." Pein said before the hologram faded away. Kisame looked around the room with dismay.

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you have any jutsus to clean this place instantly?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"No." Itachi replied.

Kisame sighed heavily and then took of his cloak. He looked at the back, where he sat down, which was covered with dust. He started to shake the dust off but it made them both cough. Talking in between coughs, Kisame stated, "Ugh . . . I think we should . . . open . . . a window!" Kisame lunged towards a window and opened it. A few minutes later, the dust in the air went outside and it was easier to breathe.

"We might as well open all the windows, because there's going to be alot of dust floating in the air soon." Kisame said, opening another window. Itachi nodded his head and then they both opened every single window in the house. Suddenly, a cool breeze went through the house. Their plan was a failure. Dust was flying in the air everywhere. They both ran out of the house, coughing.

"Kisame, you idiot!" Itachi stated, removing his cloak and coughing.

Kisame laughed silently until Itachi glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kisame replied slyly, "it's just that it sounds funny when you call me an idiot."

" . . . whatever. Look, let's get back into that house and just clean it, otherwise, it'll be worse later when the wind really picks up." Itachi informed Kisame as he motioned for him to follow him back into the house. Kisame nodded his head in agreement and then followed Itachi back into the house.

"So, first thing's first, let's get rid of all this dust." Itachi stated. Kisame came out of the closet with a leaf blower.

"Okay!!" Kisame said, reaching for the 'on' button on the machine.

"KISAME, DON'T - -" Itachi said a bit too late. Kisame switched on the leaf blower and it blew the dust everywhere. It was worse than the wind.

They both ran out of the house, coughing again. "Kisame! You should've listened to me!" Itachi said angrily.

"Sorry. Let's try again but we'll do it the old fashioned way." Kisame said, a bit disappointed in himself. Itachi stopped glaring and closed his eyes slowly.

"Okay." Itachi stated, walking back toward the house.

When it hit midnight, they were both weary but they finally finished dusting and washed most of the surfaces. The house had actually looked somewhat decent.

They both walked outside into the cool night air and laid on the soft green grass, gazing at the sparkling stars in the sky. A cool wind blew air over the both of them and they exhaled deeply.

"Well, this is a great way to end the day." Kisame said.

"Yeah, lying under the stars."

"Heh, yeah."

They both stayed silent for a while until Kisame turned to Itachi.

"Y'know what."

"What?" Itachi asked, turning towards Kisame.

"I think that we'll be partners for a long time. We get along, we have fun together, we're way better relationship-wise that the other members."

"You're describing it as though we are friends."

"Well, we are, aren't we?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so." Kisame smiled and they both went back to gazing at the stars until they fell asleep.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Pein checked up on them.

"Look's like they're really get along. This test was a good way to make them get along." Pein said to Konan.

"Yes. Maybe we should do that with Kakuzu and Hidan." Konan replied.

Thoughts of the two partners killing each other, trying to clean a house crossed their minds and they shook their heads. "NO." 

Itachi sighed heavily as he got up from the table. He looked out of the broken window and saw the sun setting. Suddenly, he felt another chakra presence nearing the building. His gaze then went to the door.

The door opened and Sasuke walked in. Their gazes met and then they glared at Each other.

"I see that you're still trying to copy me." Itachi said, looking at the cloak worn by Sasuke. It was exactly like his, only this one had no clouds on it.

"I'm not." Sasuke retorted, taking off his cloak. Itachi did the same thing. "Who's copying who now?" Sasuke asked.

"Shutup," Itachi said, "let's cut the small talk and just get on with it!"


	9. Chapter 9

Tools were thrown and foul language was exchanged for a while as the two rivaled brothers fought

Tools were thrown and foul language was exchanged for a while as the two rivaled brothers fought. Until, finally, one of them got hit in the shoulder by a kunai, it took an hour but it finally pierced the skin of one of them.

"You're getting reckless, Sasuke." Itachi snickered. Sasuke just scoffed.

"It's just a small cut, nothing too major," Sasuke sneered, thrusting his katana  
at Itachi, "but the flesh wound I'm about to give you will!" Sasuke missed Itachi. Itachi, finally getting a perfect chance to attack, grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulled him closer, let his grip go, and then kicked Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke flew back and almost slammed head first into the rocky cave wall, but he quickly flipped around and rebounded off of the wall. His feet touched the ground, and he kept his balance.

Sasuke smirked and then he started to change. His skin darkened, a dark cross appeared between his eyes, his hair lightened and grew longer, and a tremendously huge hand/wing-like-thing came out of his right, back, shoulder blade and was accompanied by snakes from the other side of his back. Itachi immediately noticed it as the work of the cursed mark.

"This is the moment that I've been waiting for my whole life." Sasuke said, doing some hand signs. Itachi instantly noticed it was a paralysis genjutsu. Itachi went to go throw a shuriken to interfere with Sasuke's hand movements, but it was too late, he was hit by the jutsu. Shock ran through his body, for her could not move at all. All jutsus were blocked, even his tsukuyomi and other jutsus dealing with the eyes. Seeing his paralyzed brother, Sasuke smirked devilishly.

"Finally." Sasuke said, smiling madly. He walked to his older brother and looked him in his half blind eyes.

"Hm . . . how shall I do this? Cut off every limb one by one over a course of a long time until finally finishing you off with my Chidori? Should I kill you instantly by dealing a blow to the heart? Or should I take my katana and slice off your head like you did to mother and father?" Sasuke said, walking around his non-moving brother slowly. If Itachi could've moved at that moment, he'd beat the living daylights out of Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around as the snakes started to snap at Itachi. "I'll just kill you." Sasuke said, reaching a final decision. Sasuke raised his katana, turned around and made two slashes across Itachi's chest, making an "X". After that, he walked back to the other side of the room.

"This is," Sasuke said as his hand started to light up, "For mom and dad." It was as if thousands of birds were there. Chirp, chirp, chirp. "For all the people you killed," Sasuke said, his Chidori growing, "For all the pain and suffering you've caused me to have!!" Sasuke started sprinting towards Itachi, gaining momentum.

Itachi closed his eyes. He could do nothing to stop his brother. He didn't actually expect Sasuke to actually get this far. He was going to die there, no matter how hard he would tell himself he wouldn't. He was having some regrets at the time too. He had regretted letting his brother live, he regretted coming there, but most of all, he regretted not having more time to spend with Kisame. He wished he would've started a relationship with Kisame earlier.

_One night was all I ha  
The way it ended was really bad._

I left without a single word  
not a single sound or syllable was murmured.

And now I'm waiting here, surely I'll die  
but before that, I want to cry.

You gave me love,  
and I was ordered to walk away.  
Obeying that order is something I'll always regret,  
I'm sorry . . . Kisame . . . 

A tear rolled down Itachi's cheek as the screeching neared. Sasuke was so close, just a yard away from revenge. Sasuke smirked. BAM!!

Sasuke's eyes widened, he was shocked and furious. Itachi was unharmed; no blood gushed out of him. Sasuke pulled his fist back and roared, "who . . . WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Itachi opened his eyes and saw something big and wrapped in cloth in front of him. The thing was pulled to his side. Itachi's eyes followed it and saw that it was a sword, a huge one. He looked at the man it belonged to. His heart skipped a beat. _Kisame!_

"K . . . Kisame!" Itachi said, almost breathlessly. Kisame didn't do anything, he just glared at Sasuke.

"ANSWER ME!!" Sasuke yelled. Kisame said not a word and kept the stern look on his face.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, how could he have not sensed the man? Sasuke stepped forward and he went to his normal state. "What the?" Sasuke said, confused.

"My Samehada . . . devours chakra . . . you are not out of it." Kisame stated. Sasuke stepped back. Kisame tightened his grip on his Samehada. "I'm going to kill - -"

"Kisame, no." Itachi said. Kisame stopped and turned to Itachi. "Get this jutsu off of me and I'll kill him myself. It was destined that I would kill him or he will kill me. Nobody else can do this." Kisame obeyed, he removed the jutsu from Itachi and Itachi thanked him.

Sasuke was about to run out of the building but Itachi grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going, little brother?" Itachi said, smirking. He turned Sasuke to where he was facing him and used the tsukuyomi.

In the tsukuyomi, Sasuke was being tortured by watching his family die and himself getting killed, numerous times. It was a living hell for him.

After the 72 hours in the tsukuyomi, Sasuke fell to the ground. Itachi took his katana and held it over Sasuke's body. "Goodnight foolish little brother." Itachi stabbed Sasuke all the way through his body to where it came out the front. Right on target, Itachi had pierced through Sasuke's heart. Sasuke was surely dead.

Itachi kicked Sasuke aside and walked over to Kisame.

"Kisame . . ." Itachi said.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't let you get killed!"

"Kisame."

"Look, I'm so sorry that I interfered! I just wanted to - -" Kisame said until Itachi slid his arms around him and brushed his cheek against his. Kisame blushed.

"Thank you." Itachi whispered into Kisame's ear. Itachi then kissed Kisame's neck. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi. "I love you." Itachi said.

"I love you too." Kisame said, going in for a kiss. Itachi smirked and then let his lips meet Kisame's and they kissed intensely.


	10. Chapter 10

After the kiss, Itachi picked up his cloak and started putting it on

After the kiss, Itachi picked up his cloak and started putting it on. His gaze went to the dead, bloodied corpse of Sasuke. He smirked devilishly as an idea popped into his head.

"Kisame, do you think you could do something for me?" Itachi asked, still smirking. Kisame nodded his head; he'd do anything for Itachi.

"Yeah, of course, what do you want me to do?" Kisame said, walking behind Itachi, sliding his head to the side of Itachi's, and wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi looked down at the corpse.

"Well . . ."

Tobi was pacing the hallways of the hideout and then he stopped in front of Kisame's room. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Kisame." Tobi said. No reply came from the room. Curious, he placed his ear against the door to listen for any sounds but there were none. Tobi took out his skeleton key and then unlocked the door. He opened the door slowly while his eyes searched to room; nobody appeared to be in the room.

"Are you looking for me?" Kisame asked from behind. Tobi spun around quickly.

"Kisame . . . I, uh, wanted to . . . Itachi!?" Tobi said, shocked to see the young man standing behind Kisame.

"In the flesh. Anyways, I killed him." Itachi said, hiding a smirk. Tobi crossed his arms, he didn't believe him.

"Here's your proof." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's dead body, that was unseen by Tobi before, and then tossed it at Tobi. Tobi jumped back and almost fell. The corpse hit the floor and Tobi looked at it sickly.

"He's . . . y you . . ." Tobi stammered.

"I killed him," Itachi grabbed tobi by the collar of his cloak, "you honestly didn't think I couldn't do it. That's why you sent me to do it in the first place. But, to your surprise, I did kill him. So, leave Kisame and I alone or else you may end up like Sasuke; maybe even worse." Itachi glared at Tobi with his mangekyou.

"OKAY!! OKAY!! LET GO OF ME!!" Tobi said, clawing at Itachi's hands to let go of him. Itachi let his grip go and then walked into his and Kisame's room. Tobi glared at Itachi with a deathly gaze but a huge sword was put in front of his face, stopping the glare.

"Don't even think about plotting anything or I will kill you too." Kisame said. Tobi looked at Kisame with nervous eyes. Kisame pulled his samehada back, smirked, and then followed after Itachi. The door was closed and then locked.

Itachi was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. Kisame sat next to Itachi and then pulled out Itachi's hair tie, letting the hair go free. Kisame started running his fingers through Itachi's soft hair.

Itachi opened his eyes and then gazed at Kisame. He turned, put his hand to Kisame's cheek and then kissed him.

"Can we continue where we left off?" Itachi asked, leaning closer towards Kisame. Kisame smirked and then took off his cloak, button-by-button, slowly.

"Let's start from the beginning." Kisame said, before engaging in a passionate kiss with Itachi. Their clothes were soon removed and Kisame was on top of Itachi.

For the night, they had their 'fun' and no one interrupted. No one dared to disturb their feelings of love.


End file.
